chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
John Hayden
John Hayden (born on February 14, 1995 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American ice hockey center who is currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career As a freshman in the 2009-10 season for Connecticut's Brunswick School, John was the fourth leading scorer and in 28 games, he scored 15 goals with 14 assists. He attended USA Hockey’s Select 15 Player Development Camp in the summer. In the 2010-11 season, he scored a team-leading 21 goals for Brunswick School as a sophomore and committed to playing college hockey at Yale in either 2013-14 or 2014-15. John had 9 assists in 26 games for Brunswick which reached the quarterfinals of the New England Prep School Large School tournament, falling to Westminster, 5-3. In the 2011-12 season, John joined the USA National Team Development Program in Ann Arbor, Michigan, skating for the NDTP’s U17 team. In 55 games he scored 11 goals with 15 assists with 65 penalty minutes and he had two assists in the NDTP U17 team’s two-game USHL playoff series with Dubuque. In five games at the 2012 U17 World Hockey Challenge, John had 1 assist and in four games at the Four Nations Tournament in Russia he had 2 assists. He had 2 goals with 1 assist in three games as the USA U17 team finished first in the 2012 U18 Vlad Dzurilla Tournament. In the 2012-13 season, John skated for the NTDP’s U18 team after recovering from an early season injury and skated for the USA’s silver medal team at the 2013 U18 World Junior Championship. In 53 games, he scored 17 goals with 17 assists, tying Tyler Motte for the team lead with six game-winning goals. He was third on the team with 80 penalty minutes. In seven games at the WJC, John scored 1 goal with 1 assist and was plus-three with 6 penalty minutes. The USA lost to Canada, 3-2, in the gold medal game. After being ranked 59th amongst North American skaters in Central Scouting’s mid-term rankings, John was ranked 29th in the final rankings and was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the third round (74th overall) in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. In the 2013-14 season, John played in all 33 games for Yale University in his freshman season. Playing right wing for the Bulldogs most of the season, he scored 6 goals with 10 assists and was minus-3 with 18 penalty minutes. Yale finished sixth in the regular season and was swept by Quinnipiac in two games in an ECAC Hockey quarterfinal series. In the 2014-15 season, John skated in 29 of 33 games for Yale University in his sophomore season, but miissed time while skating for the USA at the 2015 World Juniors after receiving a one-game suspension in February for a hit on Union’s Jeff Taylor. He scored 7 goals with 11 assists and was +2 with 10 penalty minutes skating for Yale. The Bulldogs finished third in ECAC Hockey in the regular season, receiving an at-large bid to the NCAA Northeast Regional after a 3-2 loss to Harvard in double overtime in the decisive third game of their ECAC Hockey quarterfinal series, but Yale lost to Boston University, 3-2 in overtime, in the regional semifinals. As an assistant captain for the USA U20 team at the WJC, John scored 1 goal and had an even plus/minus with 2 penalty minutes in five games. The USA finished fifth, losing 3-2 to Russia in the quarterfinals. In the 2015-16 season, John led all skaters with 16 goals, was 3rd among all skaters with 23 points, led all Elis with 136 shots on goal and scored 10 goals in the team's final 20 games which earned him the All-Ivy League Honorable Mention. In the 2016-17 season, John was the captain of the Bulldogs during his senior year. He led the team with a career-high of 21 goals, scored 7 goals in the season's first 7 games and got points in 10 of his last 14 games. He also scored a point in 8 straight games from November 5 to December 9, 2016. On March 15, 2017, John agreed to terms with the Blackhawks on a two-year, entry-level contract and made his NHL debut a day later on March 16, 2017 in a game against the Ottawa Senators. In his second game as a Blackhawk, John scored his first NHL goal against the Toronto Maple Leafs. During the 2017-18 season, he split the season between the Blackhawks and the Rockford IceHogs; with the Blackhawks, John played in 47 games (where he got 13 points with 4 goals & 9 assists). In Rockford, he played in 24 games (where he got 17 points with 5 goals & 12 assists). Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades *2015: All-Ivy League Second Team Personal Life John was born in Chicago, Illinois to Diana and Mark Hayden; he has a brother named Will, who attended Wake Forest University in Winston-Salem, North Carolina and a sister named Catherine, who plays field hockey at the University of North Carolina. John lived in Denver, Colorado before moving with his family to Greenwich, Connecticut where he attended Brunswick School before committing to play hockey at Yale University. While attending Yale, he majored in political science, graduating in 2017; he balanced his coursework while playing for the Blackhawks during the 2016-17 season. He also worked as an intern for the Pelican Breeze apparel company. Gallery hayden 2013 nhl combine.jpg|2013 NHL Combine Portrait hayden2013nhlentrydraft.jpg|2013 NHL Entry Draft Portrait johnhaydenteamusa.jpg|Team USA World Junior Championship (2015) Headshots hayden2017.jpg|2017-18 Season hayden 2018-19 season.jpg|2018-19 Season Category:1995 births Category:2016-17 Roster Category:Centers Category:2017-18 Roster Category:Rockford IceHogs Category:Players Category:2018-19 Roster